Tale of the Beast
by IWishUWouldLoveMe255
Summary: The way we think the story should have gone!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So, me and my friend had this idea for this story and we decided to write it together. She made these first two chapters but I will be writing Kia's P.O.V. In the third chapter and she will be writing Nixi's. We are using my account so...if you like it, shoot us a review! Much love!

Data…. Retrieving….

.

.

.

.

Retrieved

Name: Nixi

Age: 19

Sex: Female

Eye's: Blue

Hair: Black

Height: 5'11"

Status: Alive

Info: Former tribute and Victor of the 69th Hunger Games.

Won by mercilessly slaughtering every tribute she could find, she was only 16 when she was reaped as tribute, nobody volunteered to take her place… I think they were scared of her…

Name: Dylan 

Age: 24

Sex: Male

Eye's: Brown

Hair: Blond

Height: 6'3"

Status: Alive

Info: Former tribute and Victor of the 68th Hunger Games.

Won by systematically killing everyone over the span of a few hours, volunteered to go instead of the 12 year old boy who was originally reaped

Name: Kia

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Eye's: Green

Hair: Red

Height: 5'4"

Status: Alive

Info: Former tribute and Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games.

Won by being vicious and untrusting, volunteered to go to the games.

Twilling Flylark

Age: 32

Sex: Female

Eye's: Red

Hair: White

Height: 5'9

Status: Alive

Info: Capitol representer for District 2, same age as Brutus, remembers watching his games when she was 18. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK. So as I said in the last...whatever you want to call it, my friend, Kat, wrote this chapter. Rated M for language, adult content ;), and kids killing kids. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games!" The announcer's voice blared through the speakers of the tv.

"Babe hurry up!"

I glared toward the living room. "Don't fucking rush me!" I yelled back "Something this good takes time!"

"Come on babe, don't you want to see Kiki's first attempt at mentoring?"

My glare intensified "You know she hates it when you call her that!" I yelled at my "beloved" boyfriend.

He laughed "Do I look like I fucking care?" he paused "Is something burning?"

"Ack!" I shrieked, running over to the oven to check the cake "Dylan, you bastard, why the fuck did you do that?" I screamed "There's still plenty of time left!"

He just laughed "Hurry up and get your cute ass in here, District 1 just came out, don't you want to see Cato and that other chick?"

I rolled my eye's "Her name is Clove, idiot"

"I don't care, are you coming or not?"

I sighed "I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez"

Picking up the bowl of chips, I walked over to the door leading to the tv room.

Sitting down on the couch I swung my feet on to Dylan's lap. I studied his profile, his blond hair, and his aristocratic features.

"You're staring"

I blushed, _Damnit, _I was caught "I'm sorry, I can't help it!" I said grinning "You're just so handsome"

He looked at me; his eye's held a strange glint in them.

"Dylan?"

"Hmm?" his eye's studied me hungrily

"What'cha doin?"

He began to crawl forward, over my legs, I suddenly felt very warm. He chuckled, deep and predatory

"I don't know what you mean"

He leaned in, our noses almost touching, I nervously licked my lips, his eye's caught the movement and he smirked

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Just like that the spell was broken

"Nix"

"Yea?"

"We missed the speech"

"I know"

"….."

"….."

"We can watch it later, right now…"

"Right now..?"

"Right now we have better things to do"

"Oh my"

Kia's POV

Bam! The door's to our apartment flew open as Cato stormed in followed closely by Clove, Brutus, and Twilling, our Capitol representer

I rushed over to them "I saw what happened, who the fuck do they think they are?"

Brutus scratched at his beard "Apparently, District 2 actually got a good stylist this year"

"Arrrr~gh!" I started as Cato roared in anger, grabbing the nearest thing to him, a chair, and breaking it

"Holy shit!" Twilling gasped at the curse, I rolled my eye's "Everyone just calm the fuck down! I got this!"

Cato glared but didn't resist, Clove to settled down, if only a little bit

The four of them looked at me expectantly

_Well shit, now I'm in charge _"Ok umm… Cato, Clove, why don't you two get some rest, training starts bright and early tomorrow"

They nodded and left, heading for their respective bedrooms. _Fuck a duck, I need a drink. _Sighing I headed over to the bar to pour myself the drink I so dearly needed.

Twilling looked shocked "You're to young to drink, Miss Kia!" Her strange Capitol accent messing up my name

"Do I look like I fucking care?" I asked disdainfully, downing the drink in one gulp, before pouring myself another

Twilling looked pleadingly at Brutus, who just gave a shrug "Let her drink, it's not like you can stop her anyways"

Twilling huffed before leaving for her room. Brutus too headed for bed

I sighed, I needed someone to talk to… maybe Nixi was still up…

Taking my drink I headed for my room. Once there I activated the screen for the phone, tapping in Nixi's number I sat down on the chair and waited for her to answer

I didn't have to wait long her face popped up as she answered. She smiled when she saw who it was

"Hey! Kia, how's it going?" She greeted me, smiling brightly

"Oh my fucking god, how come you never told me mentoring was this exhausting?" I asked

She looked at me knowingly "Would you have believed me?"

I grumbled "No…"

She smirked "That's what I thought"

I rolled my eye's "Anyways, did you see the opening show?" I asked

"I saw it later, I was...…...…occupied…"

Now I was looking at her knowingly "You were having sex weren't you?" It was a statement, not a question

Suddenly Dylan popped up smiling, next to Nixi's "You know us well, Kiki"

I snorted "Damn straight, and don't call me Kiki!"

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want, Kiki!"

"Nyaaa" I stuck my tongue out at him

He raised an eyebrow "Real mature, Kiki"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, I'm already taken"

Nixi finally spoke up "Damn straight, now go check the cake!"

Dylan rolled his eye's "Fiiiiine, See ya, Kiki"

I just flipped him off

Nixi rolled her eye's "Hey, do me a solid, and pick up some purple hair dye for me?"

I glanced at her black hair "Why? You gonna dye your hair or something?

She played with one of her long tresses "Maybe, been thinking about it for awhile. You think it would look good?"

I studied her blue eye's and fair skin "Yea, I think you could work it" I said, nodding

"Kewl, how are you and Cato doing?"

I gave her a shrug "Oh ya know… we haven't had any time to talk ya know? He's busy with Brutus, and me with Clove, and now theirs those tributes from 2, people are already talking about them!" I sighed "It's all very stressful"

She gave me a sympathetic glance "Yea, tell ya what, I'm gonna make a call, and tomorrow while Cato and Clove are training, you will be at one of THE best spa's in The Capitol, OK?"

I grinned "That would be fucking perfect, Nix. Thank you"

"No problem, now go get some rest, your gonna need it"

"Alright G'night!" I waved goodbye before hanging up

I sighed, feeling much better after talking to my former mentor. Hopefully, tomorrow would be stress free

End Of Chapter

Credits go to KrazyKitty666 ^_^

A/N: If you want to send Kat a review, say dear Kat at the top! If you want to send me a review, say dear Brooke at the top. Thx!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bonjour! (Apparently I'm French now!) So, I will be writing Kia's P.O.V in this chapter and Kitty will do Nixi's! Hope you guys like it! :D

Chapter 2

I woke up with a start. "It's OK. It's just me." Cato said. He lay behind me and kissed my head. I glanced at the clock. 10:05 pm, So much for getting rest. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, even though I couldn't see his face. "Oh. So now I can't even come in and see you like this anymore?"

I could tell he was upset because of District 12. "You know that's not what I meant. Of course you can.? I decided he needed to get his mind off them. I could help with that!

I flipped him over onto his back and crawled on top of him. I started kissing his up neck and along his jaw. He groaned and I smirked. I crashed my lips to his and made him fight for entrance. He let out a frustrated groan and bit my lip really hard. I opened my mouth, smirking at him. As soon as he was in, the fight began. We both fought for dominance, but in the end, I let him win. He must have had a much worse day than me, and he won't be going to the spa tomorrow. Suddenly, I felt like I was drowning in a bottom less ocean of lust, love, and romance.

"Holy shit." Cato panted after we parted. "Hey. Your lip isn't bleeding, is it?" I ran my tongue over my swollen lips. "No, I don't think so." I told him, out of breath myself. "Good. Cuase it will be when I'm done." He flipped me over so I was now on the bottom. Oh hell no! I tried to flip us again but he pinned me down with his body. I growled at him in frustration. I felt him smirk against my neck and then bite down on a soft spot. I moaned out loud.

Wait. I just moaned really loud. What if someone hears! "Wait, stop." I reluctantly told Cato. "Why? Weren't you enjoying yourself? I know I was." He gave me an evil grin as I became aware of his growing erection. "Of course I was enjoying my self. But we can't do this now well people could still be up. They might be able to hear us." I told him. He was quiet, thinking it over. "Fine!" he whisper yelled, "But this isn't over!" "To be continued!" I said, matching his smirk with my own. He leaned down and kissed me on my swollen lips. He got off me and I laid my head down on his chest. I drifted off soon after that. The last thing I heard was Cato telling me goodnight and the smell of him filling my nose.

I woke up alone the next morning. I stretched and sat up. I heard a piece of paper fall to the floor. I looked over the side of the bed and saw that Cato had left me a note. How sweet! But now it was on the floor and I didn't want to get out of bed because it was warm and smelt like Cato. I leaned down and tried to get it. Reach!

Boom! I fell to the floor, all wrapped up in my blanket. _Well. What a way to start my day! _I thought to myself. I grabbed the note and unfolded it.

Hey, babe!

So, I really didn't want to leave you but I had to take a shower (a cold one, thanks to you!) and get ready for training. I will see you later though! So we can pick up where we left off!

Love you lots,

Cato

Well, that explains why I woke up alone. As I got up off my ass, I realized that I had to call Nixi and find out when I am going to my well needed spa trip. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. It was a mess! I walked out and called Nixi.

"Hey! I thought I would hear from you today! Did you get the dye?" Well, I guess someone has been up longer than me.

"No, I didn't get it yet. I was occupied. I called because I wanted to know when I was supposed to be at the spa?" I said. She gave me a weird look but then she remembered. "Oh ya! Your appointment is in an hour." she told me. I looked at my bedside clock and saw it was 11 o'clock. "Well then I better get going! I will talk to you later! Bye!" I said. "Alright, just remember to get my dye! Bye bye!"

I ran into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready, but my body was already ready for a stress-free spa day.

~~~~~~~ Epic Scene Change ~~~~~~~~~

Nixi's POV

I glared at the bed, or more precisely, glared at Dylan, who was still asleep even though he should have been up by now. At this rate he would be late, and then I'd never hear the end of it.

Coming to a decision I climbed on to the foot of the King size bed I shared with Dylan "Dylaaa~n" I called "Time to get uuuu~p"

Silence

_Lazy sexy good for nothing… _"Dylaaaa~n, Nixi wants you to get uuuuu~p"

Silence

I glared at the unresponsive lump that was my boyfriend, how the fuck did I end up with such a prize? …that was sarcasm for those of you slow on the uptake

_Wait a minute… the bastards awake! _ Glaring at him I tugged at the covers, he shifted and held on to the blanket tighter.

_Right! Time for drastic measures! _Crawling on top of him I laid down so my face was right at the crook in his neck, very lightly I rubbed my nose against his skin.

"AAAA~GH! NIXI! You know I hate it when you do that!" Sitting up quickly, which knocked me off his lap and off the bed, he rubbed at his neck. "That fucking tickles, baby"

Picking myself off the floor I glared at him "I wouldn't have had to if you had just gotten up instead of pretending to sleep, if you don't get your butt in gear right now you're going to be late, got it?"

He grumbled, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he looked at me pleadingly through the strands of his hair that fell over his eyes "Help me up?"

"What, you to lazy to stand?"

He pouted "Don't you looo~ve me?"

"With out a doubt, but I'm not helping you stand"

"Fiiiine" Sighing he stood up and staggered over to the bathroom

"Good boy, I'll be in my studio if ya need me"

He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I need you right now"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, go have fun at the studio, I'll see ya later, OK?" he said smirking

I nodded "Kay, See ya later, Love you!"

He waved over his shoulder "Yep!"

I rolled my eyes as I headed downstairs past the Kitchen through another door down to the basement, or as I like to call it: The Studio.

It was my pride and joy, it was originally built for my talent after I won the games, but now it's a place I come to work, creating new outfits, designing shoes, and jewelry.

Looking through the closet of finished outfits I can tell how over time I slowly regained my sanity, not that it's all there, mind you, but I'm not as crazy as I used to be.

Tying my hair away from my face I picked up a sketch pad that wasn't completely full of designs. Getting to work I begin to sketch an outfit for Cato's interview, I was thinking something dark, with maybe a metallic dark gray suit coat, no tie, he hates those.

After that I set to work on Clove's outfit, something warm…with a long skirt…maybe sleeveless… furrowing my brow I sketched away for what seemed minutes, but was really hours, as when I finally emerged from the basement, Dylan had already returned from the Games Academy where he taught possible tributes, and was in the kitchen cooking supper.

He glanced over his shoulder when I came in "Hey! What's up?" he asked

I grinned "I finished Cato and Clove's outfits for their interviews, I'm gonna send them to Kia tomorrow."

He nodded "Cool, I'm making Beef Stroganoff, you want any?"

"Hell yea! You know I love that stuff"

"Haha, alright then"

I hopped up on a stool by the counter "You know, I've been thinking"

"Oh dear"

"Shut up. I think we've become to domesticated"

He glanced at me "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

I gave him a look "Really? You, are cooking, you never cook!"

"Hey I cook sometimes!"

"Ehhh…"

"Ok fine" he agreed "what do you want to do about it then?"

"I dunno, I was hoping you had an idea"

"I don't, all I have is Beef Stroganoff" he brought the pan over to the counter and handed me a fork "Here, we can eat right out of the pan, that undomesticated enough for you?"

"Much, thanks" I laughed, taking my fork from him and spearing some beef and noodles. Taking a bite I froze when it hit my tongue. He glanced at me "what you don't like it?"

"Don't like it? This, this is, this is fantastic! It's like heaven, on my tongue!"

He laughed "I'm glad you like it"

I whacked his arm "How come you didn't tell me you were this good of a cook?"

"Because, you would have made me cook more often!"

"Damn straight!"

"Be warned, this was a once in a couple year thing, I'm not cooking anytime soon"

"Why nooo~t?" I complained cutely

"Because I don't have time to be cooking every night"

"Oh, and what will you be doing instead of cooking?"

"Fucking you, of course"

"Of course"

Grinning, I walked around the counter toward him, stopping when I was in front of him "Show me how?"

He smirked "Do you trust me?" he asked, leaning in, trapping me with his arms, against the counter top.

"Yes"

He chuckled darkly, lifting me up on to the counter top, brushing his lips against my ear he spoke "You really shouldn't, I'm a very bad man"

I inhaled a jagged breath "Well, I'm a very bad girl"

He buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply "But you make me wanna do very bad things to you, not just normal things… _Bad _things"

"I'm sure I can take whatever you throw at me" I said trembling slightly

He must have felt it cause he spoke again, laughter very apparent in his voice "Do I scare you, baby girl?"

I wrapped my legs around his waist, preventing him from pulling away "No…"

He pressed his lips against my neck, chuckling that deep, predatory chuckle "I like it when you're scared of me, Nixi, It turns me on"

_Well shit _"I don't know what to say…"

He raised his head, looking me in the eyes "Do me a favor, and don't run away"

"I can do that…"

"Good" With that he kissed me

"Damn"

A/N: Annyeonghaseyo! (If Brooke can be French then I can be South Korean) It's Kat, your beloved author ^_^ *Cough*more then Brooke*Cough* what? Who said that?

…

Anyways…

Review for more, you have no idea how long it took to write this *Cough*The author is lazy*Cough*

…

…review!^_^ or I'll sick Brooke on you ^_^

A/N: Then you would be in trouble! Anyways, there you go! Review and we will try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Kat: Heyyyy everyone! I want to introduce a new character… and her boyfriend…

Come on out newbie!

Pale haired green eyed girl walks in

Kat: Say hi to the masses newbie!

Brooke walks over

Brooke: Um Kat

Kat: Yes Brooky-chan?

Brooke: Can ya stop calling her newbie?

Kat: *gasps in horror* But I must! They can't know her name until the story!

Brooke: Why can't they?

Kat: Because I said so! Geez, kids these days, don't respect their elders…

Brooke: You're only three years older then me!

Kat: and your point is…?

Brooke:…

Kat:…

Newbie: Um…

Newbie's Boyfriend: I'm here! What did I miss?

Kat: Absolutely nothing! Now get in to the story!

Kat: *shoves the two newbies in to the story*

Brooke: *waves* Have fun!

Kat: And don't mess anything up!

xxxxxxx through the portal and in to the story! Xxxxxxx

Nixi'x POV

Ding!

_Huh? Wass that?_

Ding!

"Nixi…"

_Eh?_

"Eh?"

"Get the door, would you?"

Ding!

_That's a door?_

"That's a door?"

A sigh "No that's the doorbell, it means someone is at the door, go see what they want"

_Ugh _

"Ugh, fiiine"

Stumble out of bed, out the door, down the stairs, to the front door, and then open the door

"Good god what happened to you?"

_Oh joy_

I glare at the offending party "Hello to you to Erik, what brings you to our doorstep?"

Erik just grinned "Did you and Dylan forget?"

My glare intensified, if that was possible "Forget what?"

The current thorn in my side just grinned and step sided his was into my house "Don't you remember what today is?"

Closing the door I staggered after him as he went deeper into the house

"No, what's today?"

Walking into the tv room he picked up the remote, turning it on "Today is the interviews, they'll be starting in a few minutes"

"But their not supposed to be on till the afternoon.."

"Nixi, it's almost 2.."

"…What?"

"Yea.."

_Well shit…_

Running to the foot of the stairs I yelled up them "Dylan! Get your ass out of bed! The interviews start in-" I paused and looked back at Erik "How soon till they start?"

He held up five finger's, his mouth occupied by strawberry's, where he got the strawberry's is anyone's guess

Turning back to the stair's I continued my sentence "Five minutes! So hurry up!"

There was a thud and a groan, I guess he fell out of bed, a few moments later he appeared at the top of the stairs half asleep and shirtless. He yawned "What time is it?"

Glancing over to the clock on the wall I squinted, trying to get my eyes to focus "It's uhhh… almost 2… I think…"

He staggered down the stairs, a little off balance "Shit, how'd it get so late?"

I gave a shrug "I dunno"

Turning around I nearly flattened a small white haired person, no she wasn't old, her hair was just so blond it was almost white, was white more like it.

"Gah Luna, when did you get there?" I asked her, backpedaling away and smacking into Dylan

She just stared at me with her bright green eye's, geez could this lady get any creepier?

"A few minutes ago, you were just to blind to notice"

Kay, maybe not creepy but she was certainly annoying "You know for a 26 year old you certainly act like you're twelve" (Brooke: Hey! Kat: Shhhh)

"I'll take that as a complement…"

You do that

Erik's head appeared in the doorway "Hey! Luna, you made it! Come take a seat!"

Luna turned away from us and looked at Erik "Sorry honey, I had to make a stop and pick something up"

He nodded "A little warning would be nice"

She just shrugged

Dylan chuckled as she walked away "She certainly different"

I scoffed "Tell me I wasn't that creepy when I was younger"

He wrapped his arms around me, laughing again "Sorry babe, you were creepier"

Stomping on his foot, I turned and glared at him "That was the wrong answer"

Hopping up and down holding his foot he swore at me "Damn baby, I was just telling the truth"

Rolling my eye's I turned as Erik yelled at us to hurry up

"Don't get your panties in a twist! We're coming, geez!"

Slinging his arm around me Dylan and I walked over to the doorway of the tv room, entering I saw Erik and Luna sitting together on the Lay Z boy, sitting down on the couch we made it just in time to see the girl from district 1 make her entrance

Dylan wolf whistled when he saw her "Damn that girl is fine"

"Hey!" I glared, hitting his arm

He just smirked "I'm just kidding baby, you're prettier"

"Humph" Still glaring, though secretly pleased

We watched all the interview's, cheering when Cato had his interview, snickering when the girl from district 11 said not to count her out, and then the girl from district 12 came out, the girl on fire.

"Who the hell does she think is?"(Erik)

"Who designed her dress?"(Me)

"I hope those flames are real"(Luna)

"She seems a little vacant…"(Dylan)

"She looks like an idiot, spinning around like that"(the easter bunny.. I'm just kidding, that was me)

After that the boy came out…

"The truth is she came here with me…"

Silence

More silence

Even more silence

Then suddenly

"Dumb fucker's gonna die early"(Dylan)

We all started laughing at that "How much you wanna bet?" I asked still giggling

His eye's twinkled mischievously "I'll bet you twenty he'll die in the bloodbath"

Smirking back I agreed "Fine, but I'm gonna win"

"Suuure you are"

xxxxxx Abrupt POV ending xxxxxxx

A/N:Hi! So, I just wanted to add that Luna and her boyfriend Erik are new. My other best friend, besides Kitty (yes, Kat. It's not only you.), wanted a character. Let us know if you want us to do a POV for either one of them!

Kia's POV

**Before interviews**

'Oh no. This isn't good' I thought as soon as I woke up. Today could turn out really well...or it could be a living hell. I had a bad feeling that this was just another chance for fire girl to take our sponsors. That's not good. Cato and Clove will not be happy if that happens. We will be in deep shit.

I got up and took a hot shower. I was still tired and the hot water wasn't helping. I was just about to fall asleep when someone stepped in the shower behind me. I went to punch the intruder but they caught my arm just before it connect to their face. "Whoa. If you didn't want me in your shower all you had to do is lock the door.". Cato. Of course. He would come in my shower. Oh well. I'm glad he did. "Good morning! Ready for interviews today?" I ask after giving him a kiss. "Shh. I don't want to talk about that just yet.".

He leaned down and kissed me. He was begging for entrance. He groaned when I refused to let him in. He shoved me against the wet wall. By now he was just as soaked as I was. I ran my fingers through his wet hair. I allowed him entrance and the battle began. We were both trying

to show that we were going to win no matter what. But, no one won. We heard a loud bang on the door. Clove. "You are using all the hot water! Turn it down!" she yells. Me and Cato look at each other. He has his hands on my waist and mine are in his hair. "Shh." I tell Cato. "Sorry! I will turn it down!" I yelled back. I heard her walk away. I reached over and turned it down just a little bit. Cato is kissing my neck and shoulder. I grab the shampoo off of the ledge and start putting some in my hand. "Get on your knees so I can put this in your hair.". He looks like he is about to say something, but then he gets on his knees. "Good boy!" I say with a smirk on my face.

After we get out, I try to find a towel for Cato. I get him one and we dry off. Once we are both in the towels and mostly dried off, Cato grabs me and puts me on the bathroom counter. He is already kissing and licking my ear, neck, and shoulder. "Cato" I moan as he bites a soft spot on my neck. "You have to go get ready. Brutus will through a fit if he has to deal with your stylists when you are late." I say reluctantly. "I know. I don't want to, though!" He wines in my neck like a five year old. "I know you don't want too. But when you get back, we will do something special because tomorrow is the games." I told him, trying to send him to his room.

I haven't given much thought about would happen if Cato doesn't come back. I try not to think about it to be honest. I really hope he comes back. I really want Clove to come back too because she is like a student that I never had. I really like her viciousness and how she is kinda like me. We both want to live but make the world think we are just there to kill. I bet she has someone she is trying to make proud of her. She wants to be worthy in someones critical eyes. She wants to feel special and she wants to be noticed.

After I lock Cato out and told him to go get ready and I will see him later, I got dressed in one of my outfits. I have my own 'tastes', as Nixi calls it. She designs all my clothes because she is just that good. My 'taste' consists of lots of black and red corsets. Today, I pick out one that's all red and laces up the front. It is strapless and it has minor ruffles. To go with it (I'm sure Cato wouldn't mind if I only wore my shirt but, then again, he is very possessive.), I pick a black and red skirt. It is kinda short and I'm sure Cato will like it.

Once I see that my outfit is in order, I go out to get some food. I'm hungry! I walk into the dinning area to see that Clove, Brutus, and Twilling are already eating breakfast. "Good morning." Brutus said with a mouthful of pancakes. "Good morning." I replied. As I went to take my place next to Clove, with Cato's spot next to mine, Brutus said "Can someone go get Cato? I need him to eat and we need to practice for the interview.". I quickly stood up and walked to Cato's room before anyone else could volunteer to get him.

I lightly knocked on his door. He opened it up right away. "Oh. Hello, beautiful." he said with a smirk on his face as he took in my outfit. "Hi." I said giving him a long kiss. His hands grabbed my ass and lifted. I wrapped my legs around him. I love these moments where no one else exists. It's just me and him. Until I remember why I knocked on his door in the first place. I pulled back but still kept my legs where they are. "Brutus wants you to come eat so you can rehearse for the interviews." I say. "OK, fine. I was just coming anyway." he said as he reluctantly let me go. He gave me another quick kiss. "By the way, I like your outfit today. Good choice!" I gave him a smirk and a wink and started waking back to the dinning room. Cato slapped me in the ass before following me. I was smiling as I sat down. As soon as Cato sat down., his hand was on my thigh and getting higher. "So, everybody sleep good?" Twilling asked. "No. I couldn't sleep," Cato said. He squeezed my thigh, telling me it was my fault that he didn't sleep. I came back late from my spa trip and by the time I got there, I assumed Cato was asleep.

After breakfast, I took Clove aside to tell her how to act. I told her to be vicious and clever. We want people to know that she knows what shes doing and that she will do whatever it takes. After we practice what to say and how to act. I know she will do great! I was getting curious, though. How is Cato? I saw them go into the roof. I told Clove to go meet her stylists and get ready. As soon as she left, I ran to the elevator and hit the button. I made sure to be quite when the doors opened. "So, if he asks you if you have anyone back at home, what will you say?". "I would say that I am an only child, my parents are peacekeepers and I have no girlfriend. I spend my days at school and right after I train for 8 to 10 hours a night.". I know he wouldn't tell the whole nation of Panem about me and him. I just couldn't help but feel this ping of hurt in my chest. '_ Get a hold of yourself! He's not going to tell the whole world that you two are fuck buddies.' _I thought to myself. 'But we haven't even fucked yet!' the logical part of me screamed back.

By now, I had been caught. I got out of my dazz and saw that Cato was just smirking at me. He winked at me and I smiled and winked back. Thank god Brutus didn't notice because Cato's stylists came up to ask a question. Cato mouthed to me that he would see me tonight.

Yes, he would.

A/N: Alright! There's the new chapter and the next one is already in the making. Well, Kia's POV at least. We really appreciate all the people who have been reading! Let us know what you think!


End file.
